


Rainy Soul

by D_Joana_a_Shippadora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, i guess, i guess this is bittersweet, omg i can't believe there's a tag for that... we are on this together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Joana_a_Shippadora/pseuds/D_Joana_a_Shippadora
Summary: Oikawa hated cold and rainy days.





	Rainy Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys!
> 
> This wasn't supposed to be a birthday fic for Oikawa, but only now I had the guts to finish it! Happy birthday, alien fanboy! <3 May you find your alien at Area 51!
> 
> Have a nice reading!

Oikawa hated cold and rainy days.

It might even be a cliché to not to like such a weather, a lot of people didn’t like it either, especially because people couldn’t leave their houses, unless they were, for good or for bad, willing to take it with rain on them. Oikawa didn’t like the idea of getting wet; it had already happened to him to lose the umbrella against the rumbling and rebellious wind.

But it wasn’t his biggest reason to hate those mediocre days.

The reason was that, with the low temperatures, his knee ached. It was a throbbing pain, almost synchronized with Oikawa's heartbeat.

He hated that pain. At times he would wake up in the middle of the night with glaring pains in his knee. The medication helped most of the time, but there were times that it took too much time to take effect.

The doctor had told him that the knee was, physically, well. Already recovered. The pain, however, was psychological.

The pains were the ruins of his hope. They were the dust of that dream that Oikawa had to go to the nationals, but that was blown and taken with the breath of fresh air that Karasuno brought with them.

Oikawa hated cold and rainy days.

He hated it. Hated.  _ Hated _ .

They only reminded him of that nefarious day.

"With pain?"

Oikawa almost jumped out of his beanbag chair due to the surprise. He looked at the door and saw Iwaizumi. His pants were wet from the rain. Oikawa reacted to stand up, but Iwaizumi stopped him; it was only a glance for Oikawa to stay still.

"The habitual."

"Do you want a massage?" Iwaizumi asked, handing one bag to the other and opening the closet to get the pants he had left there for convenience. Oikawa peered into the bag and saw that he had a pudding and a spoon, which probably came from his own kitchen.

"Woah, Iwa-chan, did you come to pamper me?"

"Shut up."

Iwaizumi changed his pants, while Oikawa watched him silently. Moments like those reminded him how lucky he was to have Iwaizumi as his boyfriend. With the pants on, Iwaizumi went to get the ointment for Oikawa's leg; it was in the usual place.

Then he stood in front of Oikawa, seated on the floor and grabbed the other's leg. As much as he wanted to disguise, Oikawa couldn’t contain a grimace of pain. He pulled his pants up and Iwaizumi began to massage while Oikawa began to eat the pudding.

"Don’t forget what the doctor said."

"Huh?"

"The pain is psychological," Iwaizumi looked at him. Oikawa stared into his boyfriend's beautiful eyes, with signs of concern for him. "Try to distract yourself and don’t think about stupid things."

"Oh, Iwa-chan, what if I was thinking about you?" He smiled, bastardly, but his lips twitched in pain. "Would that be stupid?"

"Well, there are better things to think about, you idiot."

"Meanie! What could be better than our future wedding, huh?!"

Iwaizumi stopped moving his hands in shock. He felt the burn on his cheeks and, in an attempt to calm himself, swallowed in dry.

"Eat and shut up, we're still too young to think about marriage."

"Then you aren’t against the idea!" Oikawa exclaimed, wide-eyed, and moved from the beanbag chair so abstruse that it made his knee ache. He bit his lip and let out a grunt.

"Stay still!"

Oikawa stood still until the pain ceased. Iwaizumi hated to see him in such a way. It hurt to see him so shrunken in pain. He bent down and kissed the thigh of the other, where there was no ointment. Oikawa's eyes widened again, but from his lips, only an "Iwa-chan" left. When Iwaizumi looked at his lover's face, he saw only a look of someone in love, so faery. No words were needed to know what Oikawa thought.

Maybe rainy days weren’t that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I know there's no beanbag chair at Oikawa's bedroom, but look. It was aesthetic in my head. Except "beanbag chair" are such ugly words, I'm sorry, but like, in my language, Portuguese, it's "pufe". It's so much... Idk nicer!!! I was so close to use "pouf" (French version) instead, but I'm a nice person and decided to use the English version anyway.
> 
> Yes I had a breakdown (ok no) over "beanbag chair". I always though that in English it would be "puff". But isn't. My life was been a lie hfueiahheaf Okay no, sorry for my drama queen moment.
> 
> Oh yeah, sorry too for my ramble, I hope you enjoyed it! Also sorry, I'm not expert at medicine, I read a little about psychological pain (and also ghost pain), but it's not that accurate. But it's more angsty, ya know.
> 
> Anyway, I hope to see you again! Bye~!


End file.
